Naruto the Beast Within
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: What if Jiraiya came to help train Naruto after the Mizuki incident. What if they sped things up using Shadow Clones and Fuuinjutsu? What if Naruto was acting at the academy the whole time? What if he hated Sakura? Whate would change? What would remain the same? Read and find out.
1. The Beginning

Naruto the Beast Within

Naruto had just got done using the Shadow Clone Jutsu upon Mizuki the night before. They had a week before the time for the team selections. Naruto decided that he would go see the Hokage. On the way there he was bombarded by angry looks. Ignoring them he hopped up to the roofs and entered the Hokage's office via the window.

"Hokage-jiji, is there any way for me to train my body extremely well?" Naruto asked not realizing until it was too late, that the Hokage was talking to someone already.

The man that the Hokage was talking to had waste length spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed his both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and he wore a horned headband with the kanji for 'Oil', a green short shirt kimono with matching pants with a mesh shirt underneath.

"Ah! Naruto! Come in! This is my old student Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya, this is Naruto." the old man stated.

"Hmm? I see. So you want to train your body extremely well eh? Well, have you ever thought about gravity seals?" Jiraiya asked.

"Seals? No. I don't know how to do Fuuinjutsu." Naruto admitted.

"I see. Well I'll train you." Jiraiya stated.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to and it's the right thing to do seeing as you are obviously in need of some help." Jiraiya stated.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yelled happily as Jiraiya turned to look at Sarutobi.

"Meet me at Training Ground 27 in 15 minutes." Jiraiya stated looking at Naruto only to see him not there anymore.

"Kid must be excited." Jiraiya muttered.

_**Training Ground 27, 15 minutes later**_

Naruto was at Training Ground 27 with Jiraiya whom was giving out orders.

"I want you to run around this Training Ground 15 times, do 100 push-ups, 100 sit ups, and 100 squats then we will work on something else. Now hold still while I apply the Gravity Seals." Jiraiya stated as he took out a brush and some ink.

Naruto giggled at the feeling of the brush on his skin and when the hermit was done he set off to do as he was told, noticing that his body was moving more sluggishly than before.

_**2 hours later**_

Once Naruto was done, he noticed that it was much easier to move than before.

"Alright. Now we'll work on your chakra control. I would like for you to make as many Shadow Clones as possible." Jiraiya ordered.

"Right! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as 2000 Shadow Clones appeared.

"Good! Now then. I want 100 of you to perform the Transformation Jutsu and then go to the library to read everything there, 100 of you running up a tree using only your chakra to stick to it, 100 of you trying to hold this leaf to your forehead using only your chakra, 100 of you walking on water, 100 of you taking this senbon and running it over your skin, 100 of you learning the Dragon Fist Taijutsu, 100 of you learning the Toad Kumite Style, 100 of you learning the Wolf Howl Style Taijutsu, and the last 1200 of you learning the jutsus from these scrolls." Jiraiya yelled.

And with that they all set out to do their little jobs with only the real Naruto being left.

"Now I want you to sit there and meditate for an hour and then release _one_ Shadow Clone at a time until they are all gone and then I want you to process the information that you have gathered from it." Jiraiya ordered.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he sat down and began to meditate.

An hour later Naruto set out to dispel the Shadow Clones one by one and by the end of it, he had such a rush of information and memories that he had a migraine for about 30 minutes.

"Thank the log for the fox." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Naruto's stomach then chose that moment to speak up.

"I guess that I'm hungry." Naruto stated.

"Tell you what. I have one more thing that I want to do first so after this I'll treat you to whatever you want and all you can eat." Jiraiya said not realizing his mistake.

"Alright, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"This." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a slip of paper and then explained that he wanted Naruto to send some chakra into it.

Naruto did so and was surprised when it split into 4 pieces, one quarter turning into ash in an instant, one quarter turned into dust, one quarter crumpled up, and the last one got soaked.

"Amazing, Naruto. You have an affinity to all 5 elements." Jiraiya stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Now do me one more favor. Send chakra into your eyes for me." Jiraiya said.

"Fine, but you owe me." Naruto said as he did so and was surprised when his vision became sharper.

"Amazing. You have the Rinnegan, Naruto." Jiraiya stated.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"The Rinnegan is a Dojutsu stated to be far more powerful than both the Sharingan and the Byakugan combined." Jiraiya said.

"I see." Naruto stated intelligently, not at all like him in the least.

Naruto then cast a very powerful Genjutsu that required a lot of chakra over his eyes so that they looked to be normal.

_**After Lunch and a long whine from Jiraiya later**_

"Alright gaki. Back to work. I want you to make another mass of Shadow Clones." Jiraiya said as he amped up Naruto's Gravity Seals.

"Right! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said making 5000 Shadow Clones.

(A/N: Remember, Naruto used a lot of Shadow Clones to begin with and over 300 of them was working on chakra control and most of them was working on learning jutsus.)

"Alright. I want 1250 of you working on the Jutsus in these scrolls, and the other 3750 work on the Taijutsu Styles we were working on previously. Do not stop until you have mastered them." Jiraiya stated.

"HAI!" The Shadow Clones said as they took off to fulfill their orders.

"Naruto, I want you to do the exercise from this morning again." Jiraiya said.

"Alright. Just curious, what's my Gravity Seals at right now?" Naruto asked.

"4 times the normal amount of gravity." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto simply nodded and took off sensing that he was moving much slower than usual. By the time his exercise was done, he had gotten used to the new amount of gravity.

"Damn gaki, you get used to these Gravity Seals quickly." Jiraiya stated.

"It's because of the fox. I think he heals me quickly." Naruto stated.

"That makes sense." Jiraiya stated firmly as he adjusted the Gravity Seals once more.

"Alright, now dispel your Shadow Clones again." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto did so and passed out from the exhaustion and the rush of information.

Jiraiya immediately caught him and gently set him onto the ground before hearing a small gasp in surprise and vanished before reappearing behind a small girl with dark blue hair and fair skin, wearing baggy clothes that hid her figure. A figure that he was sure was beyond that of others her age.

"So what are you doing watching Naruto eh little girl?" Jiraiya asked as the girl jumped in surprise and turned around showing that she was a Hyuga.

"I-Is N-Naruto-kun a-alright?" the girl asked.

"He'll be fine little girl. What's your name?" Jiraiya asked.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." She stated timidly.

"I see… but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you watching him?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata simply looked down and blushed a bright red, a red that would put a tomato to shame. This was her infamous Hinata Blush Mach 3.

"Let me guess. You are in love with him and he doesn't even notice you exist and everyone else in painfully aware of your feelings towards him." Jiraiya stated showing the reason why he was a Sannin with a Spy Network.

Hinata simply nodded her head.

"I see. Well… how about you train with us tomorrow? I'm sure Naruto would be glad to see a fellow Gennin training with him." Jiraiya stated.

Hinata looked shocked at that before quickly nodding her head so fast that it looked like it would come off.

"Alright… We'll see you tomorrow at 7:00. Oh and don't tell anyone that he passed. I have a feeling that he wants to surprise everyone with the fact that he had passed the graduation exam." Jiraiya stated whilst grinning at her.

Hinata again nodded her head before taking off in a mad sprint.

Jiraiya then picked Naruto up, and vanished with him and reappeared inside of Naruto's apartment and set him in bed before writing him a note telling him to be at Training Ground 27 at 7:00 and then he left.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto was at Training Ground 27 at 6:30 and began his morning routine of running laps around the Training Grounds for a light warm up. He had already gotten used to his Gravity Seal's setting which was at 5 times the normal amount of gravity. He then got a curious look on his face as he released the Seal and ran, causing a few Chuunin to gawk at the orange blur of motion that was going around in circles at Training Ground 27. Soon he got done and reapplied the seals before realizing that he had overloaded them to the point that they were twice from what they were before-hand. Meaning that what was 5 times gravity is now 10 times gravity. Needless to say was he was on the ground struggling to get up. When he did though it was 6:58 and he saw Jiraiya and one of his classmates coming up to the training grounds.

_**7:00**_

"Naruto, this is Hinata Hyuga. She is one of your classmates and she is going to be training with us from now on until the team selections." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto simply nodded and turned to her and grinned causing her to blush a deep red.

"Alright. Let's get to work. Naruto, create as much Shadow Clones as you can." Jiraiya began.

Naruto instantly complied and made a grand total of 10,000 Shadow Clones.

"Interesting. They doubled. I want 500 of them at the library reading, 500 of them practicing chakra control by taking a leaf and putting on all of the chakra points on the body in which Hinata will help you with, 500 working on those styles I gave you, 500 working on the jutsus I gave you, 4000 working on this scroll of kenjutsu styles. I want you to learn all of them and then combine them into a unique style and master it and name it. Next I want you to have 2000 Shadow Clones work on your elements and the last 2000 working with Hinata on her Taijutsu. Naruto I want the same number of laps, push-ups, sit ups, and squats from yesterday. By the way, what is your Gravity Seal at? I can tell you are moving more sluggish than usual." Jiraiya asked.

"Um… I accidently overloaded it and made it to where I'm at 10 times gravity." Naruto stated.

"That's dangerous kid. Only 3 people in the village have theirs higher than that." Jiraiya stated.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked innocently.

"They are Might Gai: the Taijutsu expert of Konohagakure no Sato, Kakashi Hatake: The Copy Cat Ninja, and myself." Jiraiya admitted.

"So 2 Jonins and a Sannin? Wow. What are ya'll at?" Naruto asked.

"Gai's and Kakashi's are at 15 times and mine are at 20 times." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto was dumbfounded at that and immediately began to do his physical exercises.

When Naruto was done he dispelled the Shadow Clones except the ones fighting Hinata and nearly passed out once more.

Hinata, whom was originally facing 2000 Shadow Clones of Naruto, was now at 1000 before she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto simply dispelled the last 1000 of his Shadow Clones before finally passing out.

_**Noon**_

When Naruto awoke he looked around before seeing Hinata still out cold and immediately began pumping his chakra into her body.

Hinata, feeling her chakra reserves being refilled quickly, instantly jumped up and dashed off a few feet, but still wasn't fast enough for her chakra reserves to be completely filled.

"Now then. Naruto show me what you have learned." Jiraiya said.

"Right! I'll start with fire style." Naruto stated as he began weaving hand signs.

Ram → Horse.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto said as he inhaled and exhaled a giant stream of concentrated white flames that burned the ground just outside of the forest area.

"Interesting you already mastered Fire Style Jutsus. That right there is a SSS-Rank Fire Style Jutsu that takes 5 A-Rank Water Style Jutsus or 3 S-Rank Water Style Jutsus to extinguish it. Now let's see Earth." Jiraiya stated.

"Right." Naruto said as he weaved hand seals once again.

Ram → Horse → Sheep → Dragon.

"Earth Style: Great Dragon of Infinite Sorrow!" Naruto shouted as a giant dragon made completely of steel rushed into the trees and took out a huge portion of the forest.

"Again. You have mastered Earth Style. That is of the same rank as Great Fire Annihilation. What about Lightning?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Easy." Naruto intoned as Hinata watched in awe as Naruto shoot off Jutsus as if it was nothing.

Monkey → Dragon → Snake → Horse → Sheep → Boar → Dog → Dragon.

"Lightning Style: Great Dragon of Infinite Thunder!" Naruto shouted as from the clouds themselves a massive dragon made completely of lightning shot down from the sky and impacted with the ground.

"Mastered and of the same rank." Jiraiya commented.

"Now let me guess water?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto just nodded as he ran through 54 hand seals at an alarming rate.

"Water Style: Giant Explosive Bite of the Infinite Number of Water Dragons!" Naruto shouted.

From a nearby lake 420 Water Dragons formed and flew towards them.

"Now for Wind." Naruto said as he began weaving hand seals once more.

Horse → Boar → Dragon.

"Wind Style: Giant Dragon of the North Wind!" Naruto intoned as a dragon made completely of wind soared at the Water Dragons and blasted through all of them except one in which that one was severely powered down and it hit Hinata, soaking her, but not hurting her.

"Water and Wind mastered and of the same ranks as the others." Jiraiya stated.

Hinata was in shock that the boy she was in love with had just fired off 5 SSS-Rank Jutsus without breaking a sweat, a feat only accomplished by 3 people in the history of Konohagakure no Sato. The 1st one was the Shodaime Hokage, The 2nd one was Madara Uchiha, and the 3rd was the Yondaime Hokage.

"Alright! Now then Naruto. Have your Shadow Clones, read out the entire library?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. The Civilian side, Shinobi side, and even the forbidden section." Naruto stated.

"Excellent. Now then I want you to read these 5 books on Fuuinjutsu." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto looked at the books. They were the Fuuinjutsu books ranging from beginner level to master level.

"I have 5 more levels past those, but I cannot decipher them. You might be able to do so." Jiraiya stated as he smiled at him and turned to Hinata and told her to climb a tree without using her hands.

At her question on how to do so, he simply told her to use her chakra.

Hinata nodded at this and got to work.

Naruto made 50 Shadow Clones and had them all read each book 1 time each meaning that once that they had dispelled he would have read all 5 books 10 times.

_**5 days later**_

Naruto was now an Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu Master and was well above anyone else in his class. His chakra control was perfect and his chakra reserves were beyond that of even all of the Hokage and Madara Uchiha combined. His wardrobe changed as well. He was wearing a red shirt with mesh armor under it, black pants, and a red coat with black flames on the bottom of it, eerily similar to the Yondaime's own coat.

Hinata was now well beyond what she had started out at. She was a master of her own Taijutsu Style that incorporated her own flexibility and the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga Clan. Her wardrobe as well. (Think Naruto's wardrobe in reverse and form fitting.)

When they arrived at the academy, everyone was looking at them wandering who they were until Kiba's nose told him who they were.

"Alright I understand why Hinata is here and by the way, damn you look great today Hinata. But why are you here Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Ino and Sakura gaped at Naruto and thought that there was no way that the hunk of a man in front of them was Naruto.

"I passed dog breath. And before anyone says anything, I did not cheat. I did a highly dangerous mission at the risk of my own life and the Hokage made me a Gennin." Naruto answered.

Iruka came in at that moment and was surprised at the changes shown by Naruto and Hinata.

(A/N: I'm going to skip all of non-important shit.)

"Team 7… Is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8… Is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10… Is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka announced before leaving.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Naruto just continually banged his head on the desk at his bad luck getting not only Sakura and Sasuke, but also the chronically late: Kakashi Hatake. Hinata was down at not being on a team with the guy she was in love with, but grinned at Naruto for the actions he was doing.

Just then a few Jonin came in and took Teams 1 through 6.

"So Naruto why did the Hokage pass you to Gennin?" Shikamaru asked.

"I…kicked… Mizuki…sensei's… ass… for… being… a… traitor… and… for… hurting…. Iruka… sensei." Naruto said in between each slam of his head on the desk surprisingly enough there was no mark, no damage, nothing wrong with Naruto, but the desk was beginning to crack.

"Yeah right! You couldn't beat a Chuunin like Mizuki sensei! Only Sasuke-kun could do that!" Sakura stated.

"Shut… the… fuck… up… you… idiotic… banshee… of… a... cannon… fodder." Naruto said still slamming his head onto the desk which was now bowing inward.

Everyone was surprised at that. Everyone knew that Naruto was in love with Sakura. In fact he made it a point every day to prove it. What everybody didn't know was that he never loved or even liked her to begin with. It was all an elaborate rouse.

Then a Jonin sensei walked in whilst smoking a cigarette. He was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha Jonin clothing with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had a red sash that had the kanji for 'Fire' on it.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 10 is to follow me." Asuma said as he left.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji left in a hurry to keep up with the Jonin.

Hinata was smirking inside because she was glad that Naruto didn't like Sakura and that he like another girl in his class, but he never told her who it was.

Just then another Jonin came in and she was a fairly tall, light skinned woman of slender build. She had long black hair, shoulder length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in color that also had an additional ring inside of them. She was wearing a red mesh armor blouse that had the left sleeve missing, thick material that was bandage like in appearance with a pattern on it that resembled thorns off of a rose.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi. Team 8 is to follow me towards the Akamichi Barbeque Restaurant." Kurenai said as Team 8 left with her.

A few hours later Naruto got fed up and set up seals around the door and most of the class room to prevent Kakashi from escaping without his pride hurt. They were minor pranking seals, but they also showed his skills in the art as well.

Soon a relatively tall, fair skinned and fit man whom had spiky white hair, a dark colored eye with his head band covering his left eye, and he wore the traditional Konoha uniform walked in, inadvertently setting off the seals. Sensing danger, the man jumped to the left only for another seal to go off and send paint balls at him, he substituted with a chair only for the chair to inadvertently substitute back with him, forcing him to get hit by the paintball which had enough force to send him flying into the chalkboard which had yet another seal on it and it sent out a geyser of water at him which soaked him to his bones.

"My first impression of you 3 is… I hate you." The man said.

"But sensei… it was Naruto that did it." Sakura said trying to save herself and Sasuke from trouble by blaming it on Naruto.

'_Interesting. Those seals are made extremely well for an academy student just turned Gennin… that is if they pass my test.'_ The man thought as he examined the seals.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes." Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Last one there has to buy lunch!" Naruto shouted out as he hopped out the window much to Sakura and Sasuke's confusion until they heard footsteps leading _up_ the side of the building. Looking outside they saw Naruto _walking_ up the side of the academy. Realizing that one of them was going to be the last one there decided to race there.

When they got to the roof Sasuke was 2nd and Sakura was 3rd meaning her allowance was going to take a major hit if not make her go broke.

"We'll start off with the introductions. I'll start… I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes, dislikes, or my dreams for the future… hmmm… Well I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi stated and then he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke), my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again), my dreams for the future are (looks at Sasuke once more), and I HATE Naruto!" Sakura stated glaring at him hoping to get a whine from him only to get a shrug and a "I hate you too banshee."

'_Great. A Fangirl. Perhaps I can break her of that. Now a days girls are more concerned about boys than they are about their ninja training._' Kakashi thought as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Tomatoes and training. I hate fangirls, ramen, and annoying people. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream for the future, but rather an ambition for I will make it a reality. I will kill a certain someone." Sasuke said.

'_Great. An avenger. Hopefully I can break him of that before it's too late'_ Kakashi thought as he pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, training, Ero-Sannin, and my friends. I hate those who don't take time to get to know someone before they get to know them, the 4 minutes and 20 seconds it takes for the ramen to cook, and my teammates. My hobbies are gardening and training. My dream for the future is to become Hokage so that I can protect those whom are precious to me." Naruto stated.

'_Him I don't have a problem with… except this Ramen thing he has going on._' Kakashi thought.

"Be at Training Ground 27 at noon for your test." Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at their remaining teammate only to see that he wasn't there. But he had left a note telling them to go ahead and eat lunch without him. He even left enough ryo to cover the cost.

_**Training Ground 27**_

There was Jiraiya and Hinata waiting for him.

"Sorry guys! My sensei is Kakashi Hatake and he has a problem with being chronically late to almost everything." Naruto said.

"That's fine Naruto, Now then… I have here the Toad Summoning Contract and the Eagle Summoning Contract. I want you both to sign one of them. Naruto I would like for you to sign the Toad Summoning. It may have a clue on whom your father is in it." Jiraiya said to get Naruto to do it and he did it in an instant.


	2. Running to the Land of Waves

Naruto the Beast Within

Hinata seeing Naruto do this instantly did the same for the Eagle Contract and then they ran through the hand signs.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto and Hinata shouted out and poured their chakra into the technique summoning forth a giant toad and a massive eagle.

"Naruto and Hinata… These are Gamabunta and Hisuiwashi. They are the boss summons to the contracts you just signed." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto and Hinata greeted the boss summons politely earning their trust and soon they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright now Naruto I did promise this." Jiraiya said tossing him the scroll.

Naruto reopened the scroll, but the only name in between his and Jiraiya's was Minato Namikaze which was the name of the Yondaime Hokage. That was when it hit him.

"I-I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said in realization.

"Yes Naruto… you are. Your father was known everywhere as the Yellow Flash because of the flash of yellow he made as he used the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He was a SS-Rank ninja with a 'flee on sight' order on him. Your mother however, was none other than the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. She also had a 'flee on sight' order on her with a SS-Rank to herself to boot. Your father's teammates were none other than Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha. Your mother's teammates Hisui Hyuga and Mikoto Uchiha. Your father's team was taught by me and your mother's team was taught by Tsunade Senju of the Sannin. Besides you there have been 2 other Jinchuurikis for the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Jiraiya said.

"**KURAMA! FOR FUCKS SAKE! MY FUCKING NAME IS KURAMA!" **a voice sounded inside of Naruto's head instantly making him realize that is was the Nine Tails.

"He says his name is Kurama. And also, who were the other 2?" Naruto asked.

"They were your mother and Mito Uzumaki Senju. Wife to the 1st Hokage. Meaning that you my boy are related to 3 of the 4 Hokages." Jiraiya explained making Naruto's jaw drop open with Hinata having fainted from surprise at this news.

"So I'm royalty then right?" Naruto asked.

"I would say so with a heritage like that." Jiraiya said.

"Who were my grandparents?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know." Jiraiya asked.

"Alright." Naruto said as he looked disappointed.

"Alright Naruto. Take Hinata back home and we will continue our training tomorrow after your tests." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her home.

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Hiashi was waiting for his daughter to come back outside of the Hyuga Compound until he saw her, in the arms of Naruto. Now, Hiashi was no fool. He knew that the seal that the 4th Hokage used would hold the Nine Tails in. However, he also knew that Naruto did not have a good reputation amongst the village.

"Sorry for disturbing sir, but Hinata was training with me at Training Ground 27 with Jiraiya of the Sannin and she passed out for some reason so I brought her home." Naruto said convincingly.

Hiashi smiled and nodded his head and lead the boy into the house and showed him to her room before leading him back into his study where he asked Naruto to sit down. When he had done so, Hiashi asked a question that made Naruto extremely nervous.

"What are your feelings towards my daughter?"

"Ummm…. Uh…eh…. Ah…. Uhhh… Ugh. I'm in love with your daughter alright?" Naruto answered.

"I see… and did you know she reciprocates those exact feelings?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah… I've known for quite some time, but I was waiting till I was a ninja before asking her out." Naruto replied.

"What is your pedigree?" Hiashi asked.

"You really wish to learn a S-Rank secret?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed for it will help in my decision." Hiashi stated firmly.

"Fine… my father was your teammate Minato Namikaze and my mother was Hinata's mother's teammate Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

Hiashi's eyes widened at this news. Here sitting before him was the one that his eldest daughter had a betrothal contract to since before either one of them was born. It was sheer luck that they fell in love with each other before even knowing of said betrothal contract.

"I see… You have not only my permission to date my daughter but I also wish many happy years to come and also, you have my blessings should you wish to marry her." Hiashi stated.

"I see… thanks, but frankly, I believe that we are too young for that right now… minus the dating part anyway. Thanks for the wishing though." Naruto said as he began to stand up to leave.

"I have not dismissed you yet, Uzumaki." Hiashi said as he began to dig through his drawers for something.

"Ah here it is. These are the keys to your father's estate. I've had them cleaned regularly over the years. Now they belong to you." Hiashi said.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama. May I leave now?" Naruto asked getting uncomfortable under Hiashi's stern gaze.

"In a moment. Ko!" Hiashi called out.

A moment later a man with short slightly spiky brown hair appeared and asked," Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"Please take Naruto here to the Namikaze residence where he will be staying from now on." Hiashi said.

"It shall be done as you have requested Lord Hyuga." Ko said as he bowed and grabbed Naruto and took him next door to a moderate sized house.

"This is the Namikaze Estate. These were the grounds of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife. I'm not sure what spell you have put on my people, but rest assured that I will not stop until it is over with." Ko said as he left.

Naruto chose to simply ignore him before drawing seals on the gate of the Estate making it to where only those whose blood he added into the matrix were allowed to enter the grounds or even touch the gates themselves. He did this of course with his blood already implemented into the matrix; otherwise it would have kicked him out of his own house. Upon entering he saw that the house had indeed been cleaned and stocked. He then went into the family archives and began to read on his family's history. What he found out though was a shocker to say the least. His grandfather on his dad's side of the family was none other than Harumi Hyuga. A Hyuga! His wife however was an even bigger shock as her name was Pawafuru Uchiha. An Uchiha! But what was even more of a shocker was that Pawafuru's father was none other than Madara Uchiha himself! That was huge. He looked at the mirror and released the Genjutsu over his eyes to reveal his Rinnegan. He changed the chakra pattern in his eyes and they turned into a fully matured Sharingan. When he did it again they turned into a Byakugan. Then he changed them back into the Sharingan and stopped sending chakra into his eyes to reveal his true blue eyes once more to the world. He smirked before looking at his mother's side. What he saw there shocked him once more. His mother was from a Clan all on its own called the Uzumaki Clan whom were skilled in Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu. What was more surprising was that she was the sole heir to an entire country and that the Uzumakis were the reason behind Konoha's emblem. His grandfather was Waizu Uzumaki. A man so strong and wise it is said that it took 3 ninja villages to take down the village that the Uzumaki Clan resided in. His grandmother was Yugama Uzumaki. It is said that her Kenjutsu skills were top notch to the point that she could take out entire platoons of ninja with a single swing of her sword. His next surprise though came in the form of Waizu's mother and father and who Yugama's father was. Waizu's mother and father were Mito Uzumaki Senju and Hashirama Senju. Yugama's father however was Tobirama Senju and her mother was Jitsugen Sarutobi. If that was correct then instead of being related to 3 of the 4 Hokage, he was related to all 4 Hokage! He decided to call it a night and went to bed.

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Hinata awoke and went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat only to find her father there waiting for her.

"Hinata… We need to talk about your choice in a spouse." Hiashi said.

Hinata nodded sadly at that.

"I have actually found you one. Do not worry for he will care for you greatly and bring great honor to the clan. In fact… you are already betrothed to him." Hiashi said.

Hinata began to cry a little in sadness.

"Why do you cry my daughter? You should be happy. The name of your betrothed is Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi said.

Hinata upon hearing that lifted her head so quickly you could swear that you heard a crack from her neck.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Indeed. I find it funny…. You've been betrothed to him since before either of you were born and you fall in love with him not even knowing that you were already betrothed to him." Hiashi stated happily.

Hinata smiled happily at her father and gave him a hug before happily skipping into the kitchen to cook.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto awoke and did his morning routines and even increased his Gravity Seals to 25 times gravity. He then ate a healthy breakfast and left his Estate and saw that Hinata was leaving the Hyuga Compound.

"HEY HINATA!" Naruto called over to her.

Hinata looked over at him and smiled before waving back.

They then walked together in comfortable silence until Naruto dropped Hinata off at Training Ground 26 and left for the next one over which was Training Ground 27. Naruto was the last one to arrive apart from their sensei.

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHY ARE YOU LATE!? YOU MADE SASUKE-KUN WAIT ON YOU!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto vanished before reappearing behind her with a kunai positioned at her throat and said," Shut the fucking hell up you mother fucking bitch of a banshee." Before vanishing once more and reappearing leaning against a long with his eyes closed.

"Dobe I demand you tell me how you got so strong." Sasuke said in an arrogant fashion.

"Hmmmm…. No." Naruto said as he continued to sit there.

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU DO WHAT SASUKE SAYS RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO POUND YOUR FACE IN!" Sakura screeched.

"No. And the moment you try is the moment you find out why I am the strongest on this team right now." Naruto said as he continued to sit there.

It was at that moment that Kakashi chose to make an appearance and said," Yo!"

"Got lost on the road of life sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed I did! How did you guess?" Kakashi asked.

"Team Minato." Naruto said simply.

Kakashi's eyes widened at that and simply nodded.

"Team Minato? As in Minato Namikaze? As in the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It was a team between Minato Namikaze, Kakashi-sensei, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. During the 3rd Shinobi World War, Rin was kidnapped and Kakashi-sensei, whom was an ass at the time, was adamant on not going to save her, but Obito left to save her against orders and even told Kakashi-sensei off by saying that those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their comrades are worse than trash. Kakashi-sensei then teamed up with Obito to free Rin and they escaped mostly, because one of the Iwa ninjas caused the cave to collapse and Kakashi-sensei, whom was blind in one eye due to an injury, was saved by Obito by pushing Kakashi-sensei out of the way at the cost of his own life. With his final breath Obito gave Kakashi-sensei his newly awakened Sharingan eye and told Rin to implant it and asked Kakashi-sensei to protect Rin because he was in love with her. A few years later, Rin was again captured, but this time it was by Kirigakure no Sato. There they made an unwilling Jinchuuriki for the 3 Tailed Turtle. Planning on having it released upon the village. Rin kept on asking Kakashi-sensei, whom had saved without second thought, to kill her and he vehemently refused to do it, but they were low on energy as the Kiri ninjas caught up with them and Kakashi-sensei used his own personal Jutsu Lightning Blade and ran at the Kiri ninja only for Rin to get in the way on purpose and impale herself on his Jutsu thus killing her and activating Kakashi-sensei's Mangekyo Sharingan. Am I right sensei?" Naruto asked having given a full detail on Team Minato and the previous Team 7.

"Yes… you did… How did you-" Kakashi began to ask until Naruto shook his head in the negative, effectively cutting him off.

"Alright… The point of this test is to get these-" Kakashi began again only for Sakura to say," Teamwork."

Needless to say that Kakashi passed them with no test.

Naruto then went over to Training Ground 26 to see how Hinata's team was fairing and even subtly activated his Sharingan to see better.

What he saw was Kurenai was using a Genjutsu to hide her, Hinata was using her Byakugan to find her and direct Kiba, whom was the main brawn of the team, and Shino, whom would drain her chakra, at her.

"Tunneling Fang!" Kiba yelled.

"Parasitic Insect Cocoon Jutsu!" Shino intoned in a monotone voice.

The result was Kurenai getting sent into a tree before being substituted for a log and then she told them that they passed.

Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and walked up them.

"Yo! How it going guys?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Simple. My team is done with our test so I came over to see how you guys were doing." Naruto said.

"Yes, but why us?" Shino asked.

"You guys were the nearest ones here." Naruto answered simply.

"I see. So you wouldn't be trying to steal any ideas for Kakashi now would you?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto laughed at that before saying that Kakashi would have to work on Sasuke and Sakura first.

"Why is that Naruto?" Shino asked.

"This." Naruto said as he walked off a little bit before weaving hand signs.

Ram → Horse.

"Crap. Everyone might want to get used to the heat." Hinata said knowingly surprising everyone until they looked back at Naruto as he inhaled.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto shouted as he exhaled the concentrated wide stream of white flames out.

That shocked Kurenai to the point that she had to prop herself up by using a tree to keep herself upright.

"So you can use Fire Style Ninjutsu, so what? Last I checked Sasuke could do it too." Kiba said.

"Kiba… That Jutsu was the signature Fire Style Jutsu of one Madara Uchiha." Kurenai said.

That shocked the rest of Team 8 minus Hinata and Kurenai.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THE DEAD LAST USED A FIRE STYLE JUTSU THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY USED BY NONE OTHER THAN MADARA UCHIHA?" Kiba asked.

"Shut it dog breath. You saw it with your own eyes. I just did a SSS-Rank Fire Style Jutsu and didn't even break a sweat." Naruto said before leaving.

"Grrr… I don't know what you see in him Hinata- hey where did Hinata go?" Kiba asked only to see Hinata walking off in the same direction as Naruto did which oddly enough was in the direction of the Hyuga Compound and the abandoned Namikaze Estate.

However, they went to Training Ground 27 just in time to see Jiraiya appear.

"Alright kiddies. Now is the day that I test you 2. You are only going to have a **light **spar with each other. Ready?" Jiraiya asked.

The two of them got into their fighting stances. Naruto had his right hand shaped into a claw positioned in front of his body, his left hand curled into a fist behind him, but still facing her, his legs were bent and leaning towards her. Hinata positioned her right palm towards Naruto in front of her and her left palm facing him beside her and her legs were relaxed slightly just enough for comfort, but tensed enough to still be able to move quickly. They then nodded to each other.

"Alright… in this spar you will demonstrate your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and also your stamina. BEGIN!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto and Hinata seemed to vanish from sight momentarily.

(Ultra-Slow motion so that we can see what is going on)

Naruto and Hinata rushed towards each other and when they got close enough Naruto sent a kick at her, only for her to dodge and counter with a jab towards his abdomen, which he spun out of the way of and countered by sending a punch towards Hinata's head only for to spin around that and send a kick of her own at him. He caught her leg and spun her around and tossed her away before weaving hand seals.

Dragon → Monkey →Snake.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu." Naruto said as a dragon made of earth arose from the ground and went after Hinata whom began to weave hand seals of her own.

Snake → Monkey → Dragon → Sheep.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as a massive water dragon arose from the nearby lake and clashed with the earth dragon destroying both jutsus.

Hinata landed on her feet and swiveled around and jabbed at Naruto, whom appeared behind her only for him to dodge and grab her arm and flip her over and lean down with a kunai pressed against her skin.

"And End!" Jiraiya said.

Naruto immediately got up and helped Hinata up and then turned towards Jiraiya awaiting his call.

"I'd say you guys are about mid to high Jonin level right now." Jiraiya stated.

"Ero-Sannin… we didn't even release the Gravity Seals." Hinata reminded him.

"That's right! What is our true level then?" Naruto asked.

"Will you stop calling me that? I'd say you are about high Jonin to mid ANBU level then." Jiraiya stated firmly.

Naruto squirmed in excitement and they waited once more to find out if they passed or if they failed.

"You pass." Jiraiya said smiling.

Naruto smiled widely at that and picked Hinata and spun her around causing her to squeak in surprise and blush, but not faint. When they turned around to look at Jiraiya to thank him, he was gone.

"Eh, oh well… hey Hinata wanna go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata simply blushed a brighter red and nodded her head happily.

They went to the Ichiraku Ramen stand and Naruto ordered 3 Chicken Ramen, 2 Miso Ramen, and a Vegetable Ramen whereas Hinata simply ordered a Chicken Ramen and a Vegetable Ramen. They began to talk about their days, their likes and dislikes and their dreams for the future.

When the Ramen was served, Naruto couldn't help but sneak glances at Hinata whilst eating his Ramen and Hinata was having a hard time resisting the urge as well. Soon they finished eating and Naruto paid for the entire meal including Hinata portion even though she protested against it, but Naruto countered by saying that they were having a date and that the boy was supposed to pay for the girl that he was on a date with at the time. Hinata couldn't find a comeback for that one so she dropped it. Soon they were at the Hyuga Compound and Naruto kissed her on the forehead and said," Good night Hina-hime. I love you."

Those three words sent Hinata over the edge that she had been sent to when Naruto had called her 'Hina-hime'. That made him sigh in contentment knowing that he had such a huge effect on her and then he carried her inside and explained what happened to Hiashi whom simply smiled and nodded his head and left for his study.

_**Couple of Weeks Later**_

"_This is Emotionally Challenged King reporting in. I have target in sight. Approximately 4.2 meters from target. Why do I have that name again?" _Sasuke's voice asked over the head set.

"_Because Naruto was the one who suggested it."_ Kakashi answered him.

"_This is Queen Banshee Whom is the Queen of all Cannon Fodder and Wishes she was as Awesome as Hinata Hyuga reporting in. WHY THE HELL DID NARUTO GIVE ME THAT NAME? Oh and I have target in sight and I am approximately 4.21 meters from the target."_ Sakura asked.

"_Because it's true. I have the target by the way. Confirmed ribbon on right ear."_ Naruto said.

"_Understood. Mission Capture Lost Cat named Tora accomplished lets report in." _Kakashi said as Team 7 returned to the Hokage Tower to get another mission and to report that their mission was completed.  
"Alright Team 7. You can paint fences, baby sit for one of the Civilian Council members, rake leaves, walk some dogs, fix some roofs, or-" Hiruzen said as the Damaiyo's wife yelled," NO TORA COME BACK!"

"capture Tora again." Sarutobi finished.

"We want a C-Rank mission Lord Hokage." Kakashi stated.

The Sandaime Hokage nodded his head and pressed a button and said," Send him in."

Then a grey haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes walked in drunk as hell.

"Whash thish? I askedsh forsh some ninjash and you give me kidsh?" the old man asked.

"Tazuna, these 3 are highly qualified shinobi. Naruto here happens to be the best of this team, but was the dead last at the academy. I however, am a Jonin. So there is no worry." Kakashi stated casually.

Tazuna grumbled incoherently and decided that he would take what he could get.

_"Alright Team 7! Meet up at the Gates in 15 minutes. Pack for a long term mission." Kakashi stated as he vanished in a swirl of leaves._

_Naruto groaned and vanished in a swirl of flames shocking Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and the Sandaime Hokage. Sasuke and Sakura just left via the door._

_Naruto appeared outside the Hyuga Compound and entered the grounds waving hello to the guards whom smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at him. He then asked if Hinata was home and they said that she had left for training with her team. Naruto groaned before heading next door to pack his things. When he got done he headed for Training Ground 26. When he arrived there he saw Kiba using his Fang over Fang Jutsu that was unique to the Inuzuka Clan to break through 5 huge trees, Shino gathering bugs, and Hinata sparring with Kurenai-sensei._

_"HEY!" Naruto called out making Team 8 turn to him and Hinata got a smile on her face as she rushed over to him as fast as she could surprising all of Team 8 with her display of speed and they were especially surprised when she latched on to him in a hug._

_"What the hell is going here?" Kiba yelled in surprise._

_"What? Can't my girlfriend give me a hug?" Naruto asked surprising everyone even more._

_"Girlfriend? What the hell?" Kiba asked dumbfounded._

_"Hina-hime, my team and I are leaving on a C-Rank mission. We'll be gone for about 2 weeks." Naruto informed her._

_Hinata looked depressed at this news, but nodded at him in resignation._

_"I'll see you in 2 weeks Hina-hime and we'll go on another date then." Naruto stated._

_Hinata nodded at that before gathering her courage and kissed him on the lips, shocking Naruto senseless before running off to continue her training. Kiba waved his hand in front of Naruto's face a few times and noticed that he was just standing there with a dazed look in his eyes and didn't blink at all._

_"Ummm…. Hinata, I think you broke him." Kiba said seriously._

_**20 minutes later**_

_Naruto walked up towards the gates with the same dazed, unblinking look in his eyes._

_"NARUTO-BAKA! WHY ARE YOU LATE? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR MAKING SASUKE-KUN WAIT!" Sakura screeched at him._

_Naruto didn't budge from his look._

_"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Sakura screamed at him even louder._

_Naruto still didn't budge and kept on walking until he walked into the wall and fell over still with the same look in his eyes._

_Kakashi looked at his eyes and laughed before saying," Sakura lay off of him. He just got the biggest shock of his life a few moments ago. Give him a few more minutes and he'll be right as rain."_

_Naruto blinked right then and asked," Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-teme? Sakura-baka? Tazuna-san? When did you guys get here?"_

_"We were here before you baka. What did you get that made you like that?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'll tell you later." Naruto said as they left through the gates._

_"NARUTO-BAKA, YOU TELL SASUKE-KUN WHAT HE WANTS TO KNOW RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Sakura yelled at him in a threatening manner._

_Naruto flipped her the bird and said," Go fuck yourself on a tiny ass dick you mother fucking banshee whom is a sorry ass excuse for a kunoichi." _

_Sakura grew angry at that and went to punch him only for her to be flipped over his shoulder and crash through a tree._

_"Don't touch me." Naruto said simply before walking off._

_Tazuna saw that and was amazed until he saw Kakashi not paying any attention and asked him if he was worried about his student and when he replied that Naruto had went easy on her that scared Tazuna shitless for a moment, but internally he was glad that such a person was there to protect him._

_Naruto and Kakashi then noticed a puddle of water which was weird being as there hadn't been any rain in weeks. As they passed the puddle, 2 missing ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. One had shoulder-length, wild dark brown hair and had dark eyes. He wore a rebreather that covered the lower half of his face and had a large clawed poisoned gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain of shurikens connecting him to his counterpart whom looked exactly like the other one except his gauntlet was on his left arm. The wrapped their chains around Kakashi and slicked him to pieces and went after Tazuna only for Naruto to surround them with Shadow Clones and had their Katanas pointed at their necks instantly. Meizu and Gozu instantly began to tear through the Shadow Clones until Sasuke came forward and locked the chain to a tree. Sakura then punched the ground and encased them in rocks._

_"Alright you can come out now Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said pointing right up at him in the tree._

_Kakashi dropped down and smiled at Naruto before turning towards Tazuna and Tazuna explained how Gato was trying to kill him by hiring ninja to do the job. Kakashi put it up to a vote, but Naruto just began walking off whilst saying," If we abandoned this mission now, it would look bad upon Konoha's reputation. I say we continue on with the mission because let's face it; the old man can't afford anything else. I'll pay the remainder."_

_Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were surprised at this and Sasuke asked," How are you going to pay the remainder dobe? That's 75,000 ryo!"_

_"That's petty pocket change." Naruto commented and walked off dragging Tazuna along with him._

_Sasuke decided that he wasn't going to be out done and ran off towards Naruto with Sakura chasing after him. Kakashi sighs in in exasperation and went after them after sending a letter to the Hokage._

_**Hokage Office**_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was busy doing the bane of all Kage: Paperwork. He was by now wishing for a distraction. His wishes were answered by a pug entering who was known as Pakkun._

_"Pakkun? What are you doing here?" the Sandaime Hokage asked._

_"Kakashi sent me. It turns out that their mission has turned from a C-Rank into an A-Rank." Pakkun informed the Hokage._

_"I see… Go fetch me Team 8 and then you can be dismissed." Sarutobi stated._

_Pakkun nodded before leaving towards Training Ground 26._

_**Training Ground 26**_

_Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were having a Taijutsu spar when Pakkun arrived in between them and said," The Hokage have summoned you to meet with him."_

_"What has happened to Team 7?" Kurenai asked making Hinata's eyes widen in fear._

_"I am not at liberty to say." Pakkun said._

_Team 8 nodded and headed towards the Hokage Tower._

_**Hokage Office**_

_"Team 8, Team 7 has encountered some unexpected trouble on their C-Rank mission. They are now on an A-Rank mission due to the unexpected arrival of enemy shinobi and they are in need of assistance. They are headed for the land of waves. You are to pack your bags and leave immediately." Hiruzen ordered them._

_Team 8 nodded in affirmative and left to pack their things._

_**10 minutes later**_

_Team 8 ran from Konoha headed towards the Land of Waves. Kiba was out in front tracking them with his nose. Soon they caught up to them and Naruto brightened up at the sight of Hinata much like how Hinata brightened up at the sight of Naruto. Sakura, being the idiot that she was, mistook the signs and screeched," HEY BACK OFF! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE! AND NARUTO, I ALWAYS KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND KIBA!"_

_Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba gagged at that before asking her if she had lost her mind._

_"No why?" Sakura stated._

_"Because I have no interest in the Uchiha." Hinata stated._

_"And I'm not gay." Naruto and Kiba stated simultaeneously._

_Naruto then wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and smiled at her saying," I'm as straight as a board and I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world."_

_"And I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." Hinata said leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder smiling as she did so._

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at that and Sakura ruined the moment by screaming," YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT? WHEN? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND HINATA? WHY SETTLE FOR NARUTO WHEN YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER?"_

_Naruto growled before stomping up the hill and then turned around._


	3. Secrets Revealed

Naruto the Beast Within

**A/N: Now I know I have given you all a surprise last chapter with the whole heritage thing, and I know that it isn't true but I believe that it adds a little spice to the whole Naruto thing. And for those of you who think that Naruto is already too overpowered too soon. Well… I have come up with an idea around that: Make it the same. Meaning that if Naruto were to say, go up against Kakashi Hatake at the moment of the Bell Test then Kakashi would have still won that battle. The reason behind that is because although Naruto is so powerful he still lacks the one thing to make him truly terrifying on the battlefield: Experience. This however, does not include the Wave Arc. I have also decided to not give Naruto a few Jutsus until later. Not saying which ones unless you read along and find out and then you will guess a few of them. Note: Naruto does not know anything about the Rinnegan's powers yet. Now on with the fanfic!**

_**Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed**_

_"What I am about to reveal are 2 S-Class Secrets that revolve around me so I am allowed to reveal them as I deem fit to do so. My father was once a Gennin like us, but was very gifted. His teammates were Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha all under the guidance of Jiraiya of the Sannin. At a young age my father defeated 3 Kumogakure Chuunin to rescue my mother from being kidnapped. When my father achieved Jonin rank he took on a team of his own. His name… was Minato Namikaze." Naruto stated shocking everyone there except Kakashi and Hinata._

_"You claim that your father was the Yondaime Hokage? Yeah right!" Sakura said._

_"I'm not done. My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the heiress to an entire country before heading to Konoha to become a kunoichi. But back to my heritage on my dad's side for now. My grandfather was Harumi Hyuga a powerful Side Branch member in his own right and designer of the Eight Trigrams 128 Palms technique of the Hyuga Clan. His wife was Pawafuru Uchiha. Sound familiar Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_"It can't be. Pawafuru Uchiha was the daughter of the founder of our clan, Madara Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Indeed." Naruto said as he showed his fully matured Sharingan and his Byakugan respectively._

_"Now on to my mother's side of the family and this comes as a shock to all. My mother's father was Waizu Uzumaki who was so powerful it took 3 ninja villages to take down Uzugakure no Sato whilst he was the Uzukage. His wife was Yugama Uzumaki. It was said that her Kenjutsu was so strong that she was able to take out entire platoons of ninja without receiving a single scratch. Waizu's mother and father was Mito Uzumaki Senju and Hashirama Senju and Yugama's mother and father was Tobirama Senju and Jitsugen Sarutobi. The Uzumaki have their own special body bloodline though. It is what enables me to be able to have 3 Dojutsus among other things." Naruto said activating his Rinnegan and then soon afterwards changing it back into the Sharingan and deactivating it._

_Everyone was shocked at that news including Kakashi and Hinata._

_"Now on to the other S-Class Secret. October 10__th__ 12 years ago, The Nine Tails attacked Konoha and the Yondaime defeated it by killing it correct?" Naruto asked._

_"That's right." Sakura said._

_"Wrong. Dad couldn't kill the Nine Tails because it was a being of pure chakra. So he did the next best thing, he sealed it into his newborn son. I am the container for the Nine Tails. But I'm not the 1__st__ Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails. My mother was the 2__nd__ and I am the 3__rd__. My great grandmother, Mito, was the 1__st__ Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails. And the Nine Tails' name is Kurama." Naruto stated firmly._

_Again he surprised everyone including Kakashi and Hinata._

_"I have a confession to make. Before Naruto and I were even born his family and I set up a betrothal contract between the two of us." Hinata stated happily._

_Naruto was unconscious with a shit eating grin on his face at that news whilst Sasuke only took one look at Naruto and sighed before picking him up and carried him on to the boat._

_ When they were half way there Naruto awoke to being on a private boat with Hinata. When Naruto asked if what she had said was true, she immediately said that it was. He smiled happily and kissed her until they heard a whisper," Hey keep it down! I don't want Gato knowing that I helped you."_

_"Hey Hinata, do you think that the mist is getting thicker?" Naruto hissed at her._

_Hinata nodded her head silently at that and Naruto got a devious idea since they were alone, by themselves, on the boat. He reached over and kissed her sending chakra into her through the kiss. Soon a seal appeared on her neck and she passed out making Naruto whine in disappointment until he saw the seal upon Hinata and saw that it was a rather unusual seal. Upon closer inspection of it He deduced that it had 4 functions. 1 it increased her chakra reserves and chakra control to match his. 2 it shared any and all chakra between them, meaning that she could access Kurama's Chakra. 3 It allowed the sharing of bloodlines and 4 it allowed telepathic communication. This meant that Hinata was stronger than anyone in their rank possibly even above their rank._

_When Hinata began to awaken they had landed on the shore of the Land of Waves and they began to trek into the woods so as to arrive at the village that Gato was controlling. Kiba heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes and instantly threw a kunai at it only for a frightened white rabbit to crawl out of the bush._

_'__Substitution Jutsu__' Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Kurenai thought as they all heard the sound of something big, bladed, and heavy headed towards them._

_"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted taking Tazuna with him to the ground._

_Everyone ducked to the ground as a giant sword swung overhead and wedged itself into a tree. Then a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale white skin and short spiky black eyes with brown eyes with very small eyebrows appeared on the handle of the giant sword._

_"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist. A-Rank missing ninja from Kirigakure no Sato." Kakashi stated._

_"Kakashi of the Sharingan and Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress. Glad to see that my reputation precedes me. Now hand over the old man and we can go along our daily routines." Zabuza said._

_"Not on your life." Naruto said as his Rinnegan activated._

_"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it when I'm right BEHIND YOU!" Zabuza said as he appeared suddenly behind Naruto and went to swing his massive sword known as Kubikiribocho at him to kill not only him, but everyone whom was protecting Tazuna._

_Fearing for his life Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind," Asura Path." Then he gained armor and his arm transformed into a cannon and shot an energy beam of high concentrated chakra at Zabuza only for him to turn into water signifying him as a Water Clone._

_"Oh? That one is quite skilled Kakashi." Zabuza said as Kakashi and Kurenai appeared behind him and both stabbed him with a kunai only for him to turn out to be a Water Clone as well and another Zabuza appeared behind them," Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"_

_Then Kakashi and Kurenai got caught in the Jutsu and Zabuza appeared behind that Zabuza._

_"Well now then kiddies. Let's play." Zabuza said as he dashed forward._

_Naruto groaned and put his hands in the Sheep hand seal and intoned," __**Gravity Seal: Kai!**__"_

_Then Naruto vanished before everyone except Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, and Zabuza's eyes although it was hard for them to keep track of him._

_"Na." Naruto said as he punched Zabuza's face launching him back a couple of feet._

_"Ruto!" 4 Shadow Clones surrounded him and kicked him into the Air._

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted as he sent a chakra infused axe kick to Zabuza's head sending him back to the ground and create a crater from the force the kick had.

Then Naruto said another 2 words that were inherently instinctual to him," Bansho Ten'in."

Then the water clone that was holding Kakashi and Kurenai was pulled towards Naruto, leaving the orbs behind thus ending the Jutsu, and was impaled upon Naruto's katana.

Zabuza whom had seen this after crawling out of the crater was surprised by the boy.

Soon Naruto was in front of him about to land a punch when 3 senbon pierced Zabuza's neck and a hunter ninja appeared and took Zabuza's body away.

_Naruto sighed and reapplied his Gravity Seals and unintentionally overpowered it and made it to where the seals were at 50 times gravity. The physical strain knocked him out cold._

_**An Undetermined Amount of Time Later**_

_Naruto awoke and saw a ceiling and automatically assumed that he was in Tazuna's house. He got up, got dressed, and exited the room. There he saw Teams 7 and 8 talking about how Naruto had single handedly took on a Jonin level ninja and lived to tell the tale. Naruto cleared his throat and Hinata vanished before reappearing in mid motion to tackle Naruto to the ground. Naruto immediately caught her and fell back to avoid hurting her. Kakashi then decided to train Teams 7 and 8for the week whilst Zabuza recovered. They followed him to a clearing in the forest around Tazuna's house and there he described the Tree Climbing Exercise. Naruto and Hinata informed Kakashi that they already knew and mastered this exercise. When Sasuke and Sakura didn't believe them Naruto walked up the tree in a casual manner along with Hinata making their eyes widen in surprise. After that they dropped down and got into the meditation position and began to meditate._

_**Mindscape**_

_Naruto and Hinata awoke in a cave that had water for a floor and a cage was in front of them._

_"__**Ah. It seems that my container and his mate have finally joined me here for a visit**__." Kurama said as he appeared behind the gates._

_"Kurama, what is up with that power I used against Zabuza and what is up with the seal on Hina-hime?" Naruto asked._

_"__**The powers you used against the missing ninja known as Zabuza is part of the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan allows the user to have a total of seven paths. They are Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, Naraka, and Outer Paths. Deva Path allows the user to manipulate the attractive and repulsive forces. Asura Path grants the user to grow mechanized limbs, weaponry, and armor. Human Path gives the ability to read a victim's mind by removing their soul. Animal Path lets the user summon from a wide variety of creatures. Preta Path allows the user to absorb an unlimited amount of chakra. Naraka Path allows one to summon the King of Hell and use him for interrogation and repairs to the Paths themselves. And finally Outer Path rules over both Life and Death. However, most people only know about the First 6 because no one realizes about the 7**__**th**__** and final path. On your mate is simply a mate mark that simply divides my chakra between the 2 of you along with a few other things like her having your bloodlines and your ability to think at the spur of the moment.**__" Kurama stated._

_"I see… what are the techniques?" Naruto asked._

_"__**Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in, Chibaku Tensei, and Tengai Shinsei for the Deva Path. However, knowing you, Tengai Shinsei will forever be lost to you because it requires a Mangekyo Sharingan, which requires you to kill your best friend. The Outer Path is the only other one and it is Outer Path: Samsara of the Heavenly Life Jutsu. That Jutsu allows you to completely revive the dead once more. It also allows, through the use of chakra rods, the ability to have six other bodies under your control. This is called the Six Paths Technique. Understand**__?" Kurama explains._

_Naruto nodded and smiled thinking that his Dojutsu was amazing. He then began to ask about his Mangekyo Sharingan," Why would I have to kill my best friend to gain it?"_

_"__**Because it requires pure sadness to unlock**__." Kurama stated firmly and after that Naruto and Hinata left to practice their Jutsus._

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

_Naruto then left the clearing and entered a different clearing more than 100 miles from the Land of Waves and then he activated his Rinnegan and said," Shinra Tensei." And the resulting repulsive force was enough to destroy everything within 50 miles, Hinata did much the same thing and their two circular patterns of destruction interlaced and formed a weird shape and then they heard Kurama say that they hadn't mastered the Jutsu, but were proficient with it. They then began practicing the other 6 paths, leaving the final path alone. Soon most of the week had passed and they were in Tazuna's house asleep. When they awoke it was the final day and they heard a scream of fright and when they rushed down to see what was going on they saw Tsunami being held by 2 samurai and Inari holding a butcher knife at them only for one of the samurai to knee him in the stomach. Naruto grew angry and vanished before reappearing behind the two samurai with their own swords pointed at their necks. At their scared faces Naruto smirked and asked Hinata to do the honors. Hinata nodded before placing her hands on the 2 samurai's heads and ripped out their souls. She then saw that they were ordered to kidnap Tsunami to convince Tazuna not to make the bridge and that Zabuza and Haku were about to be double crossed._

_Naruto upon hearing this asked where Kakashi and the others were and Tsunami said that they were already at the bridge. Naruto and Hinata upon hearing that summoned up a few dozen Shadow Clones and left for the bridge._

_**Bridge**_

_Naruto and Hinata arrived to see Sasuke and Kiba inside a dome of mirrors. Hinata went to Kakashi and Kurenai's aid as they were taking on Zabuza whom was using the __**Hidden Mist Jutsu**__ to hide his presence from them. Naruto went inside the dome of ice mirrors to help out Sasuke and Kiba only to see them get struck down by a barrage of senbon. Naruto then got pissed and formed 2 hand signs and shouted," Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"_

_However the Fire Style Jutsu did no good against Haku's ice mirrors. Naruto then decided on something and voiced it out," Fuck it. Shinra Tensei."_

_The resulting repulsive force was enough to shatter the mirrors and shove Sasuke and Kiba into the water where they instantly awoke and swam for the banks and sent Haku flying off towards the others, but he righted himself and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto smirked and deactivated his Gravity Seals and vanished from his sight. During this whole time Naruto had not touched his gravity seals and was very proficient in the speed he was using now. He threw a haymaker at Haku whom to him seemed to be going in slow motion. The resulting impact broke Haku's mask and sent him into the water unconscious, but floating safely._

_Zabuza seeing Haku beaten so easily sighed in defeat and as the mist cleared they saw Gato with an army of men waiting to kill them. Naruto drew his Katana and said," Bansho Ten'in."_

_Soon all of the thugs that Gato had hired were pulled towards Naruto whom simply cut them down one by one until they were all dead. To everyone else it was as if Naruto was a blur of motion and the bodies were whole one second and in pieces the next. Gato upon seeing Naruto kill his men began to beg for mercy and Naruto said," Sorry… all out of mercy… Bansho Ten'in."_

_(A/N: Note that Naruto is only using short bursts of Deva Path's attractive and repulsive forces so he can still decimate, but not annihilate like what Pein did in the show and manga)_

_Gato was pulled towards Naruto whom simply chopped him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Naruto then proceeded to tie him up and reapply his Gravity Seals which were then doubled once more resulting in them being maxed out at 100 times gravity. He grunted under the strain, but somehow remained standing._

_"Hina-hime… can you help me move?" Naruto asked._

_Hinata nodded before slinging his arm around her shoulder and helping him waddle over to the village where Inari was with the entire village and he said," Here's the rat that tried to take over your village."_

_Naruto then waddled off with Hinata's help and left Gato at the mercy of the villagers._

_"Naruto-kun, what is your Gravity Seal at?" Hinata asked._

_"My Gravity Seal is at 100 times gravity. I know that is really pushing my luck as 100 times Gravity is really harsh on the body, but I can't help it. I wanted to feel how 100 times gravity is and to tell the truth, it isn't disappointing me." Naruto admitted._

_Hinata groaned at her fiancé's antics before returning to the bridge where Naruto, whom had Kurama constantly healing the damage to his muscles, took his arm off of Hinata's shoulders and proceeded to walk slowly towards the group._

_"Hey Tazuna, how many people working 2 nights straight do you think it will take to finish this bridge?" Naruto asked._

_"About 15,000 why?" Tazuna asked._

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating said 15,000 Shadow Clones._

_Tazuna upon seeing this was amazed for a moment before setting the Shadow Clones to work._

_**2 days later**_

_Teams 7 and 8 were leaving the Land of Waves as Tazuna named the bridge as 'The Great Naruto Bridge' as such Naruto was embarrassed and even though his Gravity Seals were at 100 times gravity, he managed to keep up with the rest of his friends all the way to Konohagakure no Sato._

_**Hokage Office**_

_Naruto and the others reported in with the Hokage whom gave them their pay and Naruto payed another wage that made up for the difference. He then left for Ichiraku Ramen along with Hinata with Sakura following them so as to spy on them. Naruto felt 3 presences behind him and when he looked he saw a box that was made to look like a rock except that it was still square._

_"Alright…. Come on out Konohamaru and your little friends too." Naruto said to the box._

_The box exploded in 3 different color of smoke, one being yellow, one being green, and the last being white. Inside the smoke you could hear coughing and what sounded like a girl saying," You used too much gun powder again Konohamaru."_

_Naruto sweatdropped at the 3 of them, because they were all wearing goggles._

_" Boss! Can you teach us a cool Jutsu?" Konohamaru asked._

_"Not right now Konohamaru, I'm about to eat with this lovely angel." Naruto said indicating Hinata._

_"Really? Hey boss are you two?" Konohamaru asked as he raised his pinky finger. (A/N: Alright I understand that in this part of the show, Naruto had a crush on Sakura, but still… WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE PINKY FINGER?)_

_Naruto just laughed nervously not really understanding the situation before he had a brilliant idea and said that he would play ninja with them whilst having his fingers crossed behind his back. Konohamaru and company all had stars in their eyes and tagged Naruto and ran off yelling," Your it!"_

_Naruto laughed at them until he heard a thud around the corner and what sounded like threatening._

_Naruto dashed up to the tree and saw a boy in a cat suit wearing make-up._

_Kankuro: It's not make-up it's war paint!_

_Me: Whatever._

_Behind him was a blonde girl who had her hair in 4 ponytails and the boy in the cat suit had Konohamaru up by his scarf. Naruto then flashed behind Kankuro and pulled out his katana and held it at Kankuro's neck faster than the boy could blink._

_The girl seeing that the boy was in trouble held her fan at Naruto's neck and said," Drop your weapon and step away from my brother or else."_

_"How about you drop your fan and your brother let's go of Konohamaru or my girlfriend will have fun with you whilst I'll just lop off his head." Naruto stated firmly._

_"Besides your red headed pal over there doesn't seem too happy about you holding the 3__rd__ Hokage's grandson hostage like this." Hinata said pointing at a red headed boy with a gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his brow._

_"G-Gaara." Kankuro said identifying the boy._

_"Kankuro you are a disgrace to the Hidden Sand." Gaara stated firmly._

_"But he started-" Kankuro began before being cut off as Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared beside him and said," Shut up or I'll kill you."_

_Naruto studied Gaara discreetly for a moment before smirking._

_"Well then number one allow me to introduce myself for I am number nine." Naruto said holding out his hand._

_Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari heard this and their eyes widened at this news and they thought:_

_'Oh shit… Gaara is in danger.' __Temari thought._

_'Please don't be a homicidal Jinchuuriki like my little brother. Please don't be a homicidal Jinchuuriki like my little brother.'__ Kankuro thought._

_'Mother is scared of this one…. Interesting.'__ Gaara thought._

_"My name is Gaara no Sabaku. What are your names?" Gaara asked._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend/fiancé, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto introduced them._

_"My teammates are my brother and sister, Kankuro no Sabaku and Temari no Sabaku respectively." Gaara introduced his teammates and they left._

_Naruto grinned before he looked at his watch and saw that if he and Hinata didn't leave now then they would be late for their team meetings. Naruto dropped Hinata off at Training Ground 26 before entering Training Ground 27._

_"Naruto-baka! Where the hell have you been? You've kept Sasuke-kun waiting! What have I told you about that?" Sakura screeched at him._

_Naruto glared at Sakura before getting an idea. His eyes flashed to the Rinnegan and he muttered," Shinra Tensei."_

_The repulsive force sent Sakura through 2 trees and temporarily paralyzed her._

_"And I've told you that I couldn't care less about Sasuke's feelings as long as he is an avenger you sorry excuse for kunoichi." Naruto said as he walked off towards a tree and climbed up it before beginning to meditate. (A/N: No he doesn't know Sage Mode.)_

_A few hours later Kakashi appeared and told them that they had been nominated for the Chuunin Exams and that they should report to room 301 next week for the 1__st__ part._

_Naruto nodded before walking off towards Training Ground 26 and saw Kiba shouting in joy that he and his team were entering the Chuunin Exams._

_"Ah. I see that Kurenai-sensei has nominated you 3 for the Chuunin Exams as well." Naruto said as he appeared suddenly by Hinata's side._

_Kurenai smiled at them as Kiba simply growled at Naruto and said," Yeah and we'll kick your teams' asses."_

_"Really? Well then, the only 2 people here that could kick my ass is Hina-hime here, and Kurenai-sensei. Kiba you can have fun kicking Sakura's ass, she needs it, but if you face Sasuke, do us all a favor and rip that log he has lodged up his ass out of said ass." Naruto said as he walked off with Hinata at his side._

_Kiba growled even further at seeing this, but didn't know why he was acting like that he decided that he would ask his mother._

_Naruto walked with Hinata at his side towards Ichiraku Ramen when they arrived they saw Ayame and Tuechi sitting there serving the entire Akamichi Clan Ramen, making Naruto cry at the thought of not having any Ramen so they decided to try something different for once and went to a Barbeque Restaurant and ordered some beef with a side of rice. They talked about their day and about their ninja training when their beef and rice came along with some saki that the waiter said was paid for by a woman with fiery red hair. Naruto nodded to him and poured Hinata and himself a drink whilst Hinata set the beef to grill. They talked for a while waiting for the beef to get done cooking when they noticed that Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma all walked into the Barbeque Restaurant and apparently they noticed them too because Ino squealed in delight, Shikamaru stated "troublesome", Choji's eyes widened, and Asuma smiled kindly. Ino rushed over to Hinata and instantly began questioning her on how she bagged Naruto only for her to ignore Ino and flip the meat. Ino realizing that Hinata was ignoring her commented that she was being rude which made Naruto pipe up and say," No, it's rude that you interrupted our date."_

_Ino groaned and muttered that she wanted the juicy details now, but Hinata again ignored her and served the meat and then they ate without making a sound and the only sound was from Team 10. Ino was complaining that she found out that Naruto and Hinata were dating and wanted to know how that came to be, Asuma telling her to quiet down, Choji munched on his chips noisily, and Shikamaru said," Troublesome blondes. If I ever find a blonde that is not troublesome it will be a miracle."_

_**In a hotel in Konoha**_

_Temari was taking a shower and ran her hand over her ample bust and suddenly sneezed and blushed thinking that someone was talking about her and secretly hoped that it was the Nara boy she had met earlier that day._

_(__**A/N: No I will not put that scene in here because it is irrelevant.)**_


	4. Leading up to the Finals

Naruto the Beast Within

Naruto arrived at the Academy for the 1st part of the Chuunin Exams along with Hinata by his side making Sasuke and Sakura groan because again, he was late. Upon taking a closer look at them they noticed that they were sweating, their hair was disheveled, their clothes were wrinkled, and they seemed to be panting.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR HINATA?!" Sakura yelled.

"Nothing, you moron… we just got some last minute training in. We just came back from it really." Naruto said truthfully.

Sakura looked like she didn't believe him, but let it drop. Sasuke sighed, opened the door and said," Guys don't take what you see the wrong way, but Hinata's here."

Kiba and his ninja hound Akamaru bounded out the door with Shino following behind calmly before they took in Naruto's and Hinata's appearance and immediately reached the same conclusion as Sakura.

The resulting explanation from Naruto cleared the air of the wrong conclusion that they had reached.

They entered the Academy and went to the 2nd floor where they saw that almost everyone was in front of a room with 301 on it, but that didn't make any sense and so they decided to leave everyone well alone and make their way up to the 3rd floor when a guy in green spandex stopped them and challenged Sasuke to a fight.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly and began the attack on the green spandex wearing teen, named Rock Lee. Rock Lee easily dispatched Sasuke and declared his undying love for Sakura making Naruto gag and walk up to him and say," Dude, honestly, she's not worth it. She's a horrible kunoichi, she's a horrible teammate, she can't throw a shuriken straight, AND she's a fan girl for Sasuke."

Rock Lee wouldn't hear any of it and ended up challenging Naruto to a fight in her honor. Naruto sighed and said," No. I won't fight you Lee… sorry, but I don't believe she has any honor to uphold anyway. Don't get me wrong, if my teammates are in danger, I will do everything I can to protect them, but outside of that, they're on their own."

Lee nodded in understanding after a while and they entered the real room 301 together and noticed that _everyone_ was there and that there was even a few ninja that they didn't know and even a dozen or more from different villages.

Naruto noticed that one of them, the ones with a musical note on their headband along with a team from Konoha, or what seemed like it for he had his Rinnegan on under a Genjutsu, had the same smell. They then heard a girlish squeal of," SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto groaned and turned to face Ino Yamanaka on Sasuke's back and Sakura telling Ino to get off of Sasuke that he didn't like fat girls like her on him. Ino immediately took offense to that and called her bill-board brow. The argument continued for a while whilst the rest of Team 10 arrived and then one of the members of the Konoha team that smelled similar to the musical note team, came forward and told them that they shouldn't be so loud.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi; this is the 7th time in the past few years I have taken the Chuunin Exams. They are quite hard. Now to do you guys a favor seeing as we are from the same village and all, how about I share some information that I have gathered over the years?" a grey haired teen asked.

"Alright… Show me Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and… Ah what the hell, Neji Hyuga." Sasuke said.

"Ah… you know their names! That's going to make it too easy. I'll start off with Gaara first. Hmmm… Let's see here… It says here that his Ninjutsu skills are phenomenal whilst his Taijutsu and Genjutsu skills are practically non-existent. He's completed 7 D-Ranks, 16 C-Ranks, and 3 B-Ranks and it says here that he has returned from each mission without a scratch on him. Next is Rock Lee… It says here that his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are non-existent due to a birth defect, but he is a prodigy of Taijutsu. He has completed 7 D-Ranks, 32 C-Ranks, and 6 B-Ranks. Next is Neji Hyuga. He is the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan having mastered their Taijutsu Style, the Gentle Fist Style, to such extremes that even the Head of the Clan, Hiashi Hyuga, recognizes his talent, even though he is of the Branch House. Next is Hinata Hyuga… It says that her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are non-existent due to the fact that the Hyuga Clan won't let her learn anything except the Gentle Fist Style Taijutsu. Her Taijutsu is about low average and she has completed 7 D-Ranks, 2 C-Ranks, and an A-Rank? How-"Kabuto began until Sasuke told him to continue.

"Alright. Last is Naruto Uzumaki… It says here that his Ninjutsu is extraordinary due to his use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. His Genjutsu is non-existent due to his enormous chakra reserves and poor chakra control, and his Taijutsu is about low average due to his brawler style of fighting. He has completed 7 D-Ranks, a B-Rank, and an A-Rank? Alright, now I'm curious." Kabuto stated only for Naruto to chuckle and say," Shut up. Truth be told, you smell of snakes."

Kabuto laughed good naturedly and said," Wow that's a good nose you have there. I have a pet snake at home you see. I use it's venom to make medicinal cures."

Naruto could easily tell that the guy was lying due to his chakra signature momentarily fluxing, but decided not to comment on it.

"Anyway… there a many ninja here that have taken these exams before. There are teams from Suna, Kiri, Taki, Kumo, and Iwa. There is even a team from the recently built Otogakure, but that is a new village so they shouldn't be too much of a threat." Kabuto stated and the musical note team took offense to that and attacked Kabuto and Lee commented that it was more to that punch than they thought and Shikamaru displayed his intelligence and said," It is that device on his hand. He probably send chakra into it to cause it to vibrate and then uses that chakra to guide it where he wants it to go and how powerful he wants it to be."

"ALRIIGHT MAGGOTS GET TO YOUR ASSIGNED SEATS! AND OTO, IF I SEE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER NINJA WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED." A large man yelled out at them.

Naruto and the others quickly got to their assigned seats and the large man, who was called Ibiki, was passing out test sheets meaning that this was to be a written exam. Naruto began freaking out a little bit. Then he reread the rules that Ibiki had generously written on the chalk board and grinned when he came to the conclusion that they were supposed to cheat due to the fact that they were ninjas and were supposed to gather information. He activated his Byakugan and copied the answers from Shikamaru and then finally turned his paper over and took a nap for the next half hour.

_**Half hour later**_

Naruto awoke when Ibiki began to explain the rules for the 10th question and Naruto easily deduced that the point behind the question was to not give up. When Ibiki had almost half of the Chuunin hopefuls eliminated, Sakura began to raise her hand when Naruto, having seen her shakily begin to raise her hand, shot his hand into the air and then he slammed it down onto the desk and proudly proclaimed that he would take the 10th question and even if he got it wrong he would still become Hokage. That seemed to give everyone enough confidence to take the question and Ibiki smiled and said that they passed and no sooner had those words left his mouth did a purple, tan, and orange ball crash through the window and there stood a very attractive female.

"Hello my name is Anko Matarashi. And from here on in it will be the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exams. Follow me to the Training Ground of Rainbows and Kittens." Anko said sadistically.

Naruto looked questioningly at Ibiki whom said," She means the Forest of Death."

"Exactly!" Anko said with an even more sadistic grin on her face.

Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded and they disappeared in a swirl of flames and water respectively.

Everyone just looked at the spot they were just in and wandered how they learned the Shunshin no Jutsu. They arrived right outside the Forest of Death and waited on everyone to arrive. When they did Naruto simply began talking to Hinata when Anko, whom was miffed that Naruto wasn't paying attention, threw a kunai at him, only for him to simply catch it in between his index and middle fingers, spin it around, infuse Wind Nature Chakra into it, and throw it back at her on seemingly pure instinct alone. Anko barely dodged it in time and it went through the electric fence, 5 trees and a boulder before implanting itself a few feet into the ground. Anko was surprised at the skill shown by Naruto because he was over 100 yards away. He still talked to Hinata as if she hadn't done anything at all or as if what he had done was no big deal what so ever. Anko then began to explain the point of this part of the Chuunin Exams and had them all sign waivers and gave them a different scroll of a set of 2. 1 Earth and 1 Heaven Scrolls. Team 7 got an Earth Scroll and Team 8 got a Heaven Scroll. Anko then told them to go to a different gate per team and said that the rules were simple, kill the team to get a scroll, when they had both an Earth Scroll and a Heaven scroll go to the tower in the middle of the forest, and then she told them not to die. Then the gates opened and everyone rushed into the forest.

Anko whom was enjoying her dango was notified that the Kusa team was found with their faces burnt off. Upon being given a description upon the Jutsu she decided that Orochimaru was there in the Chuunin Exams. The question was, what was he after in these Exams? Then her eyes widened as she realized what the Sannin wanted and had 2 teams of ANBU follow her into the Forest of Death and had Kotetsu head to the Hokage Tower to tell the Hokage that Orochimaru was in the Chuunin Exams.

Inside the Forest of Death Team 7 was racing through the forest, unaware that 5 teams were headed towards them for different reasons. The first was Anko and her teams of ANBU (which is being counted as a single team), Orochimaru, the Suna Team, the Ame Team, and Team 8. Anko was headed to where she sensed Orochimaru, Orochimaru was headed towards where he sensed Sasuke was, the Ame Team was headed for Team 7 for their scroll, Team 8 was headed towards Team 7 because Hinata wanted to help her fiancé and her teammates followed to keep her safe, The Suna Team was headed towards Team 7 to kill Naruto. The rest though didn't want anything to do with the Last Uchiha's Team. Naruto went into the bush and when Sakura asked him what he was doing Naruto simply looked at her in a disgusted manner and said," Ummm… going to the bathroom? Why does is matter to you? The only thing you care about is your 'precious Sasuke-kun' you fucking banshee." when Naruto said this Sasuke visibly shivered in disgust himself.

Naruto then went into the bushes and where he took care of business and there he allowed the Ame Nin to capture him and when the Ame Nin came out of the bushes, Sasuke looked at him and then chunked a kunai at him with almost deadly accuracy because the Ame Nin, who was transformed into Naruto, dodged the kunai and yelled," Hey What the hell Sasuke?"

"Your Transformation Jutsu skills are more horrible than Sakura's. You got the kunai holdster on the wrong leg, you have his hair color wrong, it's blonde not green, you have his eye color wrong, which are blue not brown, and you have the wrong color scheme to his clothes. That and the real Naruto is right behind you." Sasuke stated.

The Ame Nin, upon hearing this saw Naruto standing there with his Sharingan activated then Naruto simply dashed in front of him before he could blink let alone think, and poked him in the forehead and put him under a Genjutsu. Then he deactivated his Sharingan and then he simply nodded to his teammates and searched the Ame Nin for a Scroll. When he didn't find it he knew that one of his teammates had it so he sealed him up into a scroll and then they hopped into the trees. Soon they were bombarded with a blast of wind that knocked Sasuke and Sakura down out of the canopy and blew Naruto away into a giant snake.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun. How are you?" the Kusa Nin said and sent Killing Intent at them to freeze them in their tracks.

Naruto whom was fed up with the snake trying to digest him made a cross shaped seal and said," **Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

The snake then proceeded to explode and disappear in a puff of smoke indicating that it was a summon. Naruto then hopped into the trees with his Byakugan active and raced towards his teammates.

Sasuke was fighting the Kusa Nin with an injured leg due to the fact that he pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself to focus on something else other than the killing intent for a moment. He proceeded to engage him in Taijutsu, but quickly realized that the Kusa Nin was _toying_ with him. He then proceeded to jump back and try his hand at Ninjutsu.

Tiger → Monkey → Snake → Boa r→ Horse → Tiger.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" Sasuke shouted as he exhaled a giant fire ball at the Kusa Nin and the Kusa Nin dodged to the left which is what Sasuke wanted because he was already there with his hands in the Tiger hand sign.

"**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu**!" Sasuke called out before sending out his most devastating Jutsu out at the Kusa Nin.

The Kusa Nin then substituted with a random log on the ground and Sasuke, out of chakra, knew that it would be hopeless. He preceded to hand the scroll over to the Kusa Nin in return, the Kusa Nin would spare their lives. Then an orange blur grabbed the scroll and tossed it back to Sasuke and said," Let me handle this Sasuke… I have a score to settle with this one for hitting me with a Jutsu." Naruto said as he looked at him with his Rinnegan active and then they changed back into his regular blue eyes. Indicating that he had put a Genjutsu over them.

"Ah the Kyuubi brat. How's your folks? Oh wait! They're dead! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the Kusa Nin laughed.

Naruto was not only peeved that the Kusa Nin brought up that subject, but also was curious that this person knew his parents until he noticed the scent on him.

"Orochimaru eh? Never mind Sasuke… I might need your help with this one. He's an S-Rank missing ninja from here. It is our job as Konohagakure no Sato ninjas to defeat and capture this traitor." Naruto stated as he weaved hand signs.

Horse →Tiger

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction**!" Naruto shouted as he breathed out a large sea of white hot flames at Orochimaru whom was surrounded by trees everywhere.

Orochimaru seeing this Gennin use a Jutsu like this was surprised to say the least until he heard from behind him," **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu**!"

Orochimaru barely got out of there by substituting with a mud clone and reappeared and summoned another giant snake to attack Naruto.

'_Damn it. I don't want to use my Rinnegan here.'_ Naruto thought as he ran through some hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet**!" Naruto said before breathing out multiple giant spheres of highly compressed air.

Sasuke then followed up with using a **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu** upon the **Drilling Air Bullets** and thus increased the level of fire to an extreme level and Orochimaru had only one thought in his head.

'_Oh fuck.'_ Was his thought before he vanished by substituting with another mud clone and reappeared behind Sasuke and bit him on the neck and vanished into the ground after having punched Naruto in the face and then preforming the Five Elements Seal on him thus disrupting his chakra and negating his ability to draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto and Sasuke passed out due to the pain of being Sealed, Sasuke with the Curse Seal of Heaven, and Naruto with the Five Elements Seal. Sakura then groaned at what she thought was Naruto's uselessness that had gotten Sasuke hurt and made a Shadow Clone and carried them to a hollowed out tree. (A/N: I know you all hate Sakura, I do too, but I couldn't think of another way for her to carry both Sasuke and Naruto.)

When Sakura was about to fall asleep she heard a rustling in the bushes and drew a kunai and looked that way when a squirrel came out with an explosive note on it. Sakura immediately tossed a kunai at it to scare it away and drew another 2 because the explosive note meant that there was Shinobi nearby.

Just then the 3 Sound Shinobi appeared and gloated at Sakura at how she looked harmless. Sakura tossed a kunai which missed them and hit a trip wire, not realizing it until they felt the ground to begin to give way, they jumped off at the last minute only to find themselves surrounded by logs poised to hit them. The one with spiky dark hair, poised his arms out and shouted," Zankuha!" and then spun around making the powerful airwaves slice through the logs.

Sakura upon seeing this was petrified.

**Team 8**

Hinata was leading her team with her Byakugan and then happened upon Lee using his Primary Lotus technique to defeat one of the Sound Ninjas only for him to get back up thanks to his teammate using his Zankuha to create a hill of soft dirt for him to land on. They then saw said sound nin discombobulate Lee with a blast of concentrated sound waves to the right ear drum causing him to be off balance and nauseous. They then saw his team appear in the trees and Sasuke awoke with purple chakra swirling around him that had an evil tinge to it and began to rip Zaku's arms out of their sockets. When Sakura began to hug him asking him to stop, he backhanded her away and she landed on Naruto which awoke him and he then released the Five Elements Seal and then knocked Sasuke out with a simple triple layered Genjutsu. He then picked Sasuke up and carried him off towards the tower after the mummified Sound ninja had given them their scroll and when they laid them out a red spiky haired Leaf Ninja that stood at 5' 11" and carried a katana with him stood before them.

"Congratulations Team 7 for passing the 2nd part of the Chuunin Exams. Please pick a room and rest up for the next 3 days." The man stated.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and they all picked out separate rooms and rested for the rest of the 3 days that was left.

Then they found out that there was too many teams that had passed and that they had to do a preliminary round.

(A/N: All these fights are cannon except Naruto's and Hinata's so I'll just skip to their matches.)

_**Hinata's Match**_

Hinata was surprised that she would have to go against her cousin. She vanished in a swirl of water and reappeared in the arena whilst Neji simply walked to the arena. When Hayate called for them to begin, Neji began to use mind tactics on Hinata to get her to forfeit. Hinata simply began weaving hand signs without saying a word.

Tiger →Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Bird

"**Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu**!" Hinata called out using an A-Rank Ninjutsu without sweating making everyone look at her in surprise.

Neji upon seeing his cousin cast an A-Rank Water Style Ninjutsu immediately gulped in fear and dodged out of the way, only to see Hinata in his face in a familiar pose.

"**Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms**!" Hinata shouted and began her offensive to close 64 of the 361 Chakra Points in Neji's body.

_**In the stands**_

"Man, all I can see is Neji moving oddly. Where is Hinata?" Ino asked.

"You obviously didn't take your training seriously like the rest of us or else you never would have tied with banshee over there. Hinata has been taking her training seriously for longer than most. Before the Gennin Selection Exams even." Naruto explained.

_**In the Arena**_

Before Hinata could get past 8 palms Neji countered with a technique he didn't want to reveal until the finals.

"**Rotation**!" Neji yelled before spinning around and released his chakra out of all 361 tenketsus on his body thus creating the Hyuga's ultimate defensive technique.

Hinata was sent back flying before her eyes changed over to the Rinnegan and she put a Genjutsu over it to appear as if it was still the Byakugan and then she righted herself and muttered," **Bansho Ten'in**."

Neji didn't know what was going on, but he was being pulled towards Hinata who smirked and when he got close, she whispered,"** Shinra Tensei**."

The resulting backlash of suddenly being sent flying caused a lot of damage to him and it only increased when he impacted with the wall.

Neji, however, was not one to go down so easily so he got out of the indention in the wall that he had created only to see Hinata there in the same pose as before when she muttered," **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms**!"

Neji however was just moving about trying to dodge all of her strikes or knock them to the side only for her to close all 64 chakra points that the Jutsu allowed her to do. Hayate came up and almost declared Hinata the winner only for Neji to get back up and say," I don't know how you are winning, but this fight is far from over. **Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms**!"

The result was Hinata on the ground unconscious. Thus Hayate declared Neji the winner.

Naruto vanished in a blur of speed and appeared in front of Neji whom was about to deliver the killing blow and grabbed his hand in a burst of speed with his chakra skyrocketing in warning.

"You try and kill her and I _will_ kill you." Naruto said with his Byakugan flaring to life in front of Neji's face.

"How do you have the all-seeing Byakugan?" Neji asked in anger.

"Heh Heh…. One of my ancestors was a Hyuuga. And you will not tell a soul about that being as it is an S-Rank secret." Naruto informed him before closing 3 vital chakra points in each arm that are needed for movement in the arms.

Gai having seen Neji get his chakra points closed by someone that is not known to be a Hyuga was confused as was everyone else who did not know about it, that is if they knew what had happened to Neji in the first place. This included Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Baki, Orochimaru, the 3 Ame nin Jounin senseis, and the single Iwa Jounin sensei there.

Then Naruto walked off with Hinata in his arms bridal style and Sakura and Ino had their fight, which in of itself was embarrassing to watch because they took more time worrying about their looks than their careers as Shinobi. They were slapping each other over who would marry Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto could see him shivering in fright at the thought of him marrying either Sakura or Ino. When they decided that the winner there would marry Sasuke, Sasuke ran outside looking quite green and Naruto heard barfing noises coming from the direction that Sasuke had gone to. The match lasted forever with no winner. Then it was Choji's match against Dosu Kinta. Dosu just used his Melody Arm to knock Choji out with some minor and moderate injuries, the most severe being busted ear drums. Then Sasuke came back in time for his match against Yoroi. Sasuke simply began the match by trying to use chakra only for his Cursed Seal of Heaven start to react due to his use of chakra thus making Sasuke grunt in pain.

Tiger → Monkey→ Snake → Boar→ Horse→ Tiger.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" Sasuke called out before breathing out a large stream of flames that hit Yoroi but didn't damage him and he explained that his Jutsu allowed him to absorb as much chakra as he wanted as long as he was touching them.

Sasuke after hearing this deduced that to win this he couldn't use chakra which was fine with him. He dashed forward, kicked Yoroi and jumped up and proceeded to do a series of kicks until finally Yoroi crashed into the ground where Sasuke delivered a chakra infused axe kick to the stomach causing Yoroi to not only pass out, but also lose control over his body functions. The medics came and swept Yoroi away with a broom stick because they didn't want to touch him. The next match was Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto.

"Yaaaaahooo! It's finally our turn Akamaru! And look! We have… Oh crap." Kiba stated after realizing just who it was he had to face off against.

Naruto seeing this smirked before vanishing in a swirl of wind the size of a miniature tornado that lifted all the girls shirts up with the gust of wind showing who had a bra on and who didn't, minus Hinata's due to the face that she expected it and had her hands holding her shirt down to begin with,

Kiba who saw everything promptly passed out with a nose bleed because he was a huge pervert thus ending the match in Naruto's favor whilst all the kunoichi in the room proceeded to beat some sense into Kiba via **Righteous Female Fury Jutsu**.

They then proceeded to draw their numbers for the finals.

"1. Because I am awesome." Naruto stated as he held up the word Ichi.

"2. Fate has decided that I face another weakling." Neji said in a monotone voice as he held up the word Nii.

"3… Troublesome." Shikamaru voiced his opinion as he turned the paper around to show the word San.

"4…So I have to face a Shadow User." Dosu stated as he showed Yon.

"5… Whoever I face I will kill." Gaara stated as he showed Go.

"6… Not good." Kakashi stated as he showed Roku for Sasuke.

"7… I sense a feast for my bugs." Shino stated as he buzzed with excitement showing the word Shishi.

"8… Crow is gonna have a blast." Kankuro stated as he showed the word Hachi.

"9… And I'm the last one? What the hell?" Temari stated as she showed the word Kyuu.

"As you have all guessed the match set up will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara vs. Dosu Kinta, the winner of that match will fight Temari of the Sand, Gaara of the Sand vs. Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the Sand." Hiruzen stated as he glanced at Naruto silently telling him that Jiraiya was there to train him for the finals and to also train Hinata.

After Naruto nodded at him slightly the Hokage continued," Now then the Finals will begin in a month and you have until then to gather your resources and train your butts off for the Finals. That is all."

Naruto then left towards the hot springs because knowing his godfather, he was spying on the girls in the hot springs. It was the reason why Hinata never went to one anymore, because she found out that Jiraiya was a pervert who spied on girls at the Hot Springs and got away with it.

Naruto then proceeded to weave hand signs.

Horse→ Boar→ Dragon.

"**Wind Style: Great Dragon of the North Wind**!" Naruto whispered as he sent his Jutsu at Jiraiya and caught him unaware and somehow still remained stationary in the air enough to keep on spying on the girls in the Hot Springs. Jiraiya then landed on his head and he saw Naruto there and said that they were leaving the village for the month and that he could bring Hinata too.

When Hinata arrived Jiraiya told her and him to pack for the 1 month trip and that they would be traveling quickly.


End file.
